Pinkie gets pranked big time
by funfictionwriter
Summary: Warning this story involves wedgies so if your not okay with that then read no further. Gilda decides to get Pinkie back for pranking her at the surprise party and she uses her most powerful prank to get even. The wedgie.


**Authors note: I dont own MLP or any of its characters. Hasbro owns the My little Pony franchise. Im poor so please dont sue me. Also this story is just a quick shot at an idea that i will only continue if other people comment what they think about it. Enjoy.**

It was a nice sunny day in Equestria and many ponies were out and about including a very gleeful pink pony. Pinkie Pie was bouncing her way through the Ponyville market gathering supplies for her next upcoming party. Gilda's surprise prank party hadn't gone as well as she had hoped it would and Pinkie was disappointed that she wasn't able to make the griffin genuinely happy. She made a mental note to take better care not to prank the same pony more than once at her next party so as to not hurt their feelings next time. Pinkie was just about done with her shopping when she saw a familiar looking griffin swoop down in front of her. A small brown bag hung on her side. Gilda flapped her wings a few times before landing in front of the pink mare. Pinkie gasped loudly, a wide smile showing on her face as she ran over to the griffin.

"Gilda! You left the party so fast I didn't have time to say goodbye! I hope you enjoyed your surprise prank party, you know since you love pranks so much! Ooh! What's in the bag?!"

The large griffin stared at her dispassionately for a second before giving the pink mare her best smile. "Yeah, that was some party. She said with a slight smile. "Anyway, I left so fast I forgot to give you my thank you present."

Pinkie pie stared at the griffin quizzically. "Your present…for me?"

"Yeah, you know for making me feel _soo_ at home here. Gilda said with a roll of her eyes. "And since you showed me some of _your_ neat pranks I thought I would teach you one of mine." Her voice dripped in sarcasm but Pinkie, being the naïve mare that she was, didn't notice.

Pinkie got so excited that her words seemed to spill over themselves as she spoke, "Really! Oh my gosh Gilda that is so nice of you but you know you didn't have to do that I mean I know I would do that but that's just me but if that's also just you then I guess—

Gilda covered pinkies mouth with her claw quickly cutting the bubbly mare off before she got carried away. "Yeah yeah I get it." When she was sure Pinkie had gotten a hold of herself, Gilda took her claw off the pink mare's mouth and reached into her brown bag. "Here's my gift."

Pinkie pie held a large smile over her face as she watched the female griffin rummage through her bag for her gift. But her smile wavered once she saw a yellow and then a light blue item being held in the griffin's paws. Gilda had gotten her panties and sweatpants as a gift. Pinkie blushed slightly not that it really showed under her pink coat. "Oh um…Thanks Gilda. I can never have enough clothing?"

"I know that's what I was thinking." The griffin gave a wicked smile that again went unnoticed by the naïve mare.

Gilda handed the blue sweatpants and yellow soft fabric over to Pinkie. Pinkie stared at the…were they granny panties?! She hadn't worn that type of underwear since she was a little filly. Pinkie looked down at the articles of clothing and then back at Gilda, surprise and confusion clearly written on her face. She noticed that Gilda was staring at her expectantly.

Oh, I um, really really really like these! She said with the enthusiasm that only she herself could muster.

The griffin raised a brow. "Well, aren't you going to try it on?"

"Well I, was going to take them home and try them on"

Gilda took a step back and placed a paw on her chest looking hurt. "But what if they don't fit. I'll have to go and exchange them and it'll be such a drag ya know? Besides this we'll be quick, just to check that it fits. Please, for a _friend_." She gave another evil grin knowing she had gotten the mare.

Pinkie looked at the underwear unsure of what to do. She didn't want Gilda to go through all that, not after everything she had put her through already. Besides Gilda had just said they were friends, she didn't want to risk hurting her new friend's feelings. _But outside, really!?_ She sighed heavily and then took a deep breath, "Ok, but just to make sure they fit"

Pinkie took the underwear and stepped through the holes, quickly pulling them up to her waist. The granny panties felt incredibly soft and snug around the mare's haunches.

"_Oh_! They look _soo_ good on you!" Gilda said barely holding in her laughter amusement filling her voice. "Now I'll just—hey, what's that over there!" Gilda pointed out behind the pink mare who instinctively looked where the griffins claw was pointing just as Gilda had expected she would. And now came the time for Gilda to enact her revenge against the pink mare.

Pinkie was still looking off to the distance as Gilda took a moment to examine her soon to be conquest. Pinkie's backside was completely covered by her new blue sweatpants. Her yellow underwear slightly peaked out from under her pants under her tail and to be honest the outfit matched Pinkies coat quite nicely like blue and yellow icing on a strawberry cake.

Gilda gave another evil smile as everything she had done today had pointed to this one moment. She was going to prank Pinkie hard. This was her most sinister of pranks used only for emergency. Such a prank had been called for when she herself had been pranked several times during her very own welcome party. She would make sure that the mare's undies would become her worst nightmare.

Pinkie was still futilely looking for what Gilda had seen when she felt a pair of claws pull back on the hem of her sweatpants and grab hold of her granny panties eliciting a tiny eep from the startled mare.

"W-what are you doing!" Pinkie asked looking over her shoulder, clearly not understanding what was about to happen. She started to wiggle around uncomfortably.

Gilda laughed triumphantly as her clawed fingers curled upwards around the pink mares yellow undergarments. "What do you mean? I'm just teaching you one of my pranks like I promised. You should be honored as a fellow prankster for what I'm about to do. Now watch the master at her craft."

Pinkie gulped as she felt Gilda's clawed fingers go tight around the elastic of her waistband. Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her haunches as her underwear launched itself into the air taking her with it. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out save for a light umph sound as she was lifted into the air by her panties. Her body went rigid as she was hoisted three feet into the air. All four of her hooves scrambled futilely as she desperately tried to escape her embarrassing and painful predicament.

"HaHaHa! Oh this is too much" Gilda said between laughs still hoisting the pink mare's unmentionables into the air. She had a perfect view of the pink mare's flanks and loved seeing how her cotton underwear was now deeply wedged between her bubble butt. She also noticed how the mare was making the funniest grimace she'd ever seen. "You should see your face dweeb, you look hilarious!"

Gilda's smirk only grew as she watched Pinkie struggle to get away from her grasp. She held the mare's panties for a while enjoying her discomfort and public humiliation. Pinkie Pie on the other hand wasn't happy in the slightest. Here she was, in the middle of the market being lifted into the air by her underwear and now other ponies were starting to watch. Pinkie tried to lift herself up to keep them from seeing an embarrassing view of her rear but it was just too hard for her.

"Oww, it hurts, put me down! This isn't fun!"

Gilda laughed again. "Of course it isn't fun it's a wedgie. You know, give it to losers like _you_ who don't know their place and need to be taught a lesson." Pinkie looked at the griffin afraid but unsure of what she was talking about. "You mean you've never had one before? I would have thought a pink loser like you would've gotten tons of these in high school. Oh well, looks like it's up to me to make up for that injustice." With that she started to lower the mare to the ground and suddenly jerked her yellow undies back into the air.

"Umph!"Pinkie groaned.

This is a wedgie and it's a prank used for the giver's enjoyment and in some cases, the receiver. But unfortunately for you, I don't think you're one of them…Too bad. She lowered the poor mare again before once more rocketing her granny panties deep into her balloon butt emitting another high pitched squeal from the party mare. She had never had anything so far up her pink bum before and could barely stand the pain it was dealing to her rear not to mention how embarrassing it was that other ponies were now starting to crowd around her and the griffin that was using her like a yo-yo. Some were laughing and some looked deeply concerned.

"Please stop! Ponies are watching" Pinkie begged.

Gilda only pulled harder earning another yelp from her victim. "Even better, now everyone gets to see how much of a little wimp you are! In fact I think I might as well make a show out of this since so many ponies seem to be interested in what's going on!"

"Please no!"

"Oh yes!" With that Gilda started to bounce Pinkie up and down at a faster pace. Pinkie was now getting the full effect from her bouncing wedgie. Her hind hooves had gone numb and her butt was getting very sore from the extreme wedgie rollercoaster she was riding. Gilda let the crowd get a good view of the mare's flanks as she continued to brutally thrust her panties up her butt. The pink mare couldn´t hear the cheering and laughter of the crowd, not feel the burning pain in her rump as her underwear dug into it. The only thing she could think about was that she had been wedgied, in public, and was still currently being wedgied by her new griffin _friend_.

Pinkie couldn't stand the pain much longer and started to beg again. "Please, please stop it burns! I'm sorry! Im so sorry for whatever I did!

"Im not mad at you Pinkie, only teaching you a new prank so suck it up!"

"Owie owie owie!" Pinkie was cupping her privates to block her shame from the view of the crowd and to stem the pain in her nether regions.

"This is so awesome! I will treasure this memory all my life!" laughed the large griffin while she continued to bounce Pinkie up and down like a yo-yo. The now super stretched out panties rose higher with every bounce and Pinkie's cries for mercy lost their strength until the wedgied mare could only grunt with each painful tug.

After ten log minutes of constant bouncing, Pinkie had given up her struggle and let the female griffin bounce her by her underwear without a fight. Her pink body bounced with her panties like a ragdoll.

Pinkie's jaw fell and a high-pitched yelp flew out her throat as her panties were viciously yanked a few more inches into the air. She could feel the the cotton fabric shredding her sore bum without mercy and the pressure of the wedgie burnt her poor flanks more than anything she had ever felt before! "Please, stop..." whispered Pinkie. "I'll…I'll do anything. Just please stop."

"Alright I'll stop but on two conditions. One, you have to admit that you're a dork and tell everyone here that you like wedgies. And two, I get to give you three more wedgies later. Deal?"

Pinkie's blood ran cold but what choice did she have? "Deal"

"Do it now!" Gilda whispered with a smirk.

"I'm a dork and I like wedgies." Pinkie screamed in total defeat and utter humiliation.

That was all Gilda needed. With one final pull the griffin ripped the yellow underwear out from the mares pink butt. Pinkie groaned as her panties were released from their torment and she fell face-down on the ground. She weakly twisted her neck to see Gilda spreading her wings to fly away. "You owe me kid, three times you hear? I'll be back one day and you better be ready." She waved the shredded piece of underwear towards the crowd which was cheering and laughing. "I think I'll keep this as a trophy. Seeya" And with that she was gone.

The pink mare just laid there stunned. What was left of her shredded yellow panties hung out from her butt and dangled between her legs. The crowd continued to laugh at her. Some rushed over to help her now that the dangerous griffin was gone. But the pink mare didn't respond to them. Her butt screamed in agony but her torture was over for now.


End file.
